hailey fenton  phantom angel
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: hailey is the daughter of danny and sam fenton/phantom now that she's 14 her father has revealed her existance to the world plus plasmius has returned to earth as a woman with no memory of her past life. will she reform
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meat Phantom Angel

(Hailey's POV)

It was 7:45 on a Friday. Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time" was playing on my radio. I got up and got into the shower singing Rebecca Black's "Friday". I got out and dried myself, then went back into my room and headed into my closet. I chose my favorite outfit – my pink tank top with a red heart on it, stone washed jeans, and sliver ballet flats – then headed downstairs, giving my dog, Spencer, a pet on the way. Unfortunately my little brother, Logan beat me down by sliding down the stairs. "Dweeb!" I shouted.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Hailey Jacqueline Fenton, but you can call me Hailey. It's the first day of school after thanksgiving, and we still have some of my Bubbie's doughnuts in the refrigerator. Yeah, technically I'm Jewish, but only on my mom's side, which means I celebrate Christmas and Chanukah, as well as my birthday which is around the same time. I'll be 14 this year. But Jewish isn't the only thing I'm half of. You see, my dad's NASA Lt. Corporal Daniel Jackson Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, who saved the earth from the disasteroid nearly 24 years ago. As his children, my brother Logan and I have inherited his powers, though he's keeping our identities under wraps until he says so. My mom, Samantha Manson Fenton, got ghost powers when she was shot down by skulker, an enemy of my dad.

"Logan, be nice to your sister," mom said in her signature tired morning voice. "She'll be turning 14 next month after all" "Which reminds me; Hailey I have a surprise for you" he put a gold locket in my hand. I opened it; inside was a picture of my and my dad and the words "Keep the Faith" engraved on the back. "I want you to never lose faith in your powers." Dad said "I did once and it nearly cost the world." "Don't sweat it dad!" I said. "I'm sure if anyone wanted me to take away my powers, I'd catch them and remove their powers before they could get their hands on mine!" "If I had that attitude back then…" he said. We hugged. "By the way, Hailey," mom said "We've hired you a talent agent so the phantom angel can go public" "Seriously?" I said in disbelief. "Sure!" dad said. "now that you're almost 14, we've decided it's time to introduce the world to phantom angel and phantom warrior!" "All right!" Logan said. I squealed.

After I finished the pancakes my dad made for us, I grabbed my backpack, put my head phones on, switched into phantom angel, and flew to school. On the way, I passed my neighbor Justin Spitzer's house. I have the ultimate crush on him. Just as I was daydreaming about our walk down the isle, I heard a voice call my name. I landed in front of my aunt Jazz and Uncle Tucker's house, where my step-cousin Sasha was waiting. You see, Sasha's biological mom died in a car crash when she was a baby, then my dad's BFF married his sister and they had her half-brother, Jaden, together. To Sasha, my aunt Jazz has been her mom all her life.

"Hey Jay!" Logan said. "Race ya to school!" then he flew off. "Hey no fair you have superpowers!" Jaden said as he ran after him. "Ugh! Little brothers!" Sasha gasped. "IKR! I'm like so glad we wont be in the same school as them next year!" I said. "So, you wanna walk to school with me?" "Sure you'd rather not fly?" "Nah! I'd rather walk with my BFF/cousin." So I changed back into a human and we walked to school.

(Justin's POV)

I arrived at school and was called to principal Iwerks' office. I walked in where he and Mrs. Foley were waiting. "I had a talk with Mrs. Foley," the principal said "and we decided your idea of a all-day all-vegetarian cafeteria menu is a great idea." "You did?" I asked "Well of course!" Mrs. Foley said. "I know you have a thing for my niece." "What? Who says I'm doing it for your niece?" "Don't worry," she said "I'm sure she'll love it."

I walked back over to my friends, Ryan Kerr and Kyle Armstrong. "What's the matter?" Kyle asked. "Mrs. Foley knows I have a crush on her niece."

(Hailey's POV)

It was second period English class with Ms. Mackelroy. Now normally I'm a good student, but when it comes to Shakespere, I can't help but fantasize a bit. As the teacher read through "Romeo and Juliet", I guess I fell asleep. I guess I was talking too because Ms. Mackelroy came over and asked me what "wherefore" means? "Huh…? Oh, 'wherefore' mean why nurse – I mean Ms. M!" Suddenly Ms. Jones, the history teacher came running in. "We have an emergency!" she said in her sophisticated British accent "Pierre, the school chef has been kidnapped by a meat-hungry demon lunch lady!"

I knew immediately what I had to do. "I'm Going Ghost!" I shouted as I changed into Phantom angel. As I flew off to find Pierre, I heard Ms. Mackelroy say "Kids, I believe we have just met Danny Phantom's Daughter."

I found Pierre at a butcher shop (figures) tangled up in sausage. "Hailey? Hailey Fenton?" he asked in his French accent "Is that you?" "Don't worry Pierre!" I said "I'll save you" "No you won't!" said I voice behind me. I turned around it was the demon lunch lady. Suddenly I heard my dad "Hailey!" he said throwing something at me "Catch!" I looked at it it was a thermos. The Fenton Thermos! I knew this game! I sucked up the lunch lady ghost faster than you can say "Salsa Verde."

The rest of the day went pretty normal, other than my dad giving a lecture about who his family was. Later, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz (who just happens to be the guidance counselor, BTW) and my cousins came over. "I just don't understand why someone would change the menu to all-vegetarian." I said "I'll give you a hint" aunt Jazz said "it was a secret admirer" "Justin Spitzer?" I asked hopefully. "Maybe…" she said back in a voice that said "Yes."

The doorbell rang "I'll get it" I said. I opened the door, and there stood a blond woman in a low-cut, Jennifer Lopez X-rated Armani style blazer and mini skirt. "OMG! You're Morgan Bailey the famous talent scout!" "SURPRISE!" mom and dad said. "She's your new talent agent." Dad followed up. "Hey where's Spencer?" Logan asked. "She's probably on a mission." I said. Yes my pet chiweenie is a secret agent. An alien queen gave her to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the party

(Spencer's POV)

I was scaling the walls of my archrivals lair. I had gotten a call from the benevolent cosmic empress Ulala, head of the intergalactic safety organization that he was building something. I climbed all the way to the top and found myself caught in a pickle… literally.

(Hailey's POV)

After cheerleading practice on Monday, Ursula Spears, the most popular girl in school walked up to me. "Hey, Hailey!" she said. "Um, hi…" I was confused. Ursula had never talked to me before. "So, I'm having my bday party at my house and would _love _to have you over as entertainment!" "You're joking?" I said. "Not at all." Ursula handed me an invitation. "See you Saturday."

"It's true," my dad said to me over the phone "Mrs. Spears hired you to perform at her daughter's party!" I squealed. "Yay! My first gig!"

(Spencer's POV) 

"Ah, Spencer the chiweenie," my nemesis, Dr. Sven Doctor began, "I see you're in quite a pickle! Getttit? Ca-cause it's a pickle! Now let me show you my evil scheme now you know how men are from Mars and Woman are from Venus? Well, I'm planning to change all that with my gender bend inator!" I ate my way through the pickle and then we fought breaking things as ususal. First to go was the gender bend inator; next was his satellite crash into a house inator.

(3rd person)

Meanwhile, the wicked queen Moria's henchmen were on the search for Plasmius, and had finally found him. "There he is!" Lazarus said "Queen Moria will be so pleased!" Oddly enough, doctor's gender bend inator changed Plasmius into a woman as he was being sucked in. the the satellite crash inator brought her down to doctors house. "Where'd the freak go?" Lazarus exclaimed.

(doctor's POV)

Spencer the chiweenie left after she destroyed my satellite crash into a building inator! "You know it's rude to just thwart and run!" I screamed after her. "Dad?" I turned around and saw that my daughter was home from school. "Oh, hello, Stacie!" I said cheerfully. then we both heard a crash. "What was that?" I asked. We rushed into the living room to find an unconscious, naked _belle dame sans merci._

(Hailey's POV)

It was Friday after school, and my dad was training me to use my ghost powers. He had already kicked my but in martial arts, so I was a sore as all get out. "Can I just go to the mall now, dad?" I said "Sasha and Raquel are waiting for me." "Okey-dokey then," dad said "I have a feeling your next lesson will be there anyway." "thanks dad." I said "Don't forget the Fenton Thermos!" he called "I won't!" and I didn't.

"Where were you?" asked Raquel Horowitz, my best friend from the Synagogue we go to. She also goes to Sweet Valley Middle School and unti now was the only person outside my parents inner circle who knew I was phantom angel. "Sorry I'm late." I said "My dad kept me overtime for practice." We grabbed our caramel macchiatos from Sunbuck's and walked into Gawd and Tyler.

While I was shopping I found the perfect LBD. I went into the dressing room, only to find Candace Foxglove, the most popular girl at Tom Jefferson High, trying on the same exact dress! I immediately turned invisible and hid in a dressing booth. Soon afterwards, Candace's BFF, Jen Watanambe, entered that very same booth and an idea popped into my head. So I phased into Jen's body and walked out of the booth. "So what do you think?" Candace asked me (Jen). Jen (me) said "It looks hideous on you, and so much better on that eighth grader, Hailey Fenton." Then I phased out of Jen's body, and the pair got into a heated argument while I paid for my new dress.

We stopped at Steve Madison for shoes. "OMG, Hailey!" Sasha said. "Those boots would go perfect with your new LBD." Suddenly, Raquel screamed "Ow!" Aparently somebody threw a shoe box at her. Then I saw my breath again, and the culprit showed his face. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he screamed "AND SOON, ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL SQUARENESS WILL BE MINE!" "I'M GOING GHOST!" I screamed as I changed into Phantom Angel. The box ghost and I fought for what seemed like forever, and we messed up the entire store. Finally, I had him pinned down when he said "BEWARE!" and took off. After that the store manager walked up to me. "OMG! Are you Phantom Angel?" "Uh, yeah…" I said "Thanks for recognizing me. Sorry about your store." "No trouble at all." She said "In fact pick whatever you want! It's on me!" "Well," I said "Those boots would go well with the LBD I got at Gawd and Tyler."

Finally, the day of Ursula's party came. Sasha, Raquel and I walked up the steps. I rang the bell. "Hailey!" Ursula greeted us "Come inside!" and so we did. Little did I know someone was watching me…

"I don't know if I can do this…" I said to Sasha backstage. "Don't sweat it girlfriend!" she said "You'll do fine. This is your dream, remember?" "Yes," I said "Yes I do." So I got on stage and sang:

_Plug in the mic/ open the curtain/ turn on the lights/ I'm through rehersing/ the feeling ignites/ I'm in control/ the crowds in the palm of my hands/ all my fans, yeah/ what is the truth?/ what's an illusion?/…. I'll make you believe in me/ I can be what you want me to be/ tonight is the night/ when I'll make you see/ that I can be anything, anything, anything/ you want from me…_

After my performance the crowd cheered. I was proud of myself. But my happiness was short-lived when my ghost sense tingled. I turned around. It was Skulker, the ghostly bounty hunter. "I've come to collect the ghost girl." He said. "You want me?" I said coyly, "Come and get me!"

He shot ectoplasmic goo at me; I turned intangible. He shot bullets at me, they bounce of the ectoshield bracelets I had produced on my arms, a la Wonder Woman. "Your stronger than I perceived." Skulker noticed. "Yes I am." I said "And I also know your weakness!" I jumped on top of him and punched his cyber armor, destroying it until there was nothing left but a puny piece of ectoplasm, which I stuffed into the Fenton Thermos. The crowd cheered again, and I was once again proud. "Sing! Sing!" They chanted. So I did:

_I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat/ and I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet/… I'm just being me/ watch me do me_

After the party, Justin walked up to me, "Hey, Hailey!" he said "Mind if I walk home with you?" "Sure!" I said "After all you're my next door neighbor" "I liked your singing." He said as we walked home. "Thanks" I blushed. "So superhero, huh?" Justin said. "Yeah, always been a dream of mine." I said back. We walked up to my house, and gazed into each other's eyes. "I-i- gotta go home." I said quickly. "Me too," Justin said. And so we did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vivica's story

(Vivica's POV)

I have no idea who I am, or how I got here. I just know that I woke up with a man in a lab coat and a teenage girl staring at me. "Wh- who are you?" I asked "How did I get here?" "Well, I'm dr. Svenson Doctor, and this is my daughter Stacie." "Who are you?" Stacie asked. "I-I don't know… but I had this terrible dream that I was this half man-half ghost thing and nearly destroyed the earth with an asteroid that I thought I could stop, humiliating a superhero into giving up his powers in the process." "Exactly…" said a female voice. I turned around to see a woman who was definitely not human. "You were once Plasmius, both worlds' public enemy number 1. You made your arch enemy, Phantom, temporarily lose his powers through humiliation. Fortunately, he regained them after his dad abandoned you in space for threatening to steal his wife." "You mean my dream… was once reality?" "Indeed" the mystery woman said "you moved the asteroid that nearly destroyed earth and failed to turn it intangible, luckily Phantom and the ghosts, desperate to save both their worlds, turned the earth intangible." "But how did the boy get his powers back." I asked "That would be my fault." Said a voice that I had heard in my dreams – Skulker! He grabbed me by the collar. "You nearly destroy my world and expect to get away with it." He took me to his island, and tied me to a table. "You must be destroyed!" he said holding a dagger to my chest.

"NO!" a woman's voice yelled out. "The prisoner is mine to deal with." "Who are you?" I asked "I am the empress Ulala of the clarion Galaxy." She said "Nebula, the ghost of space warned me of the danger you have put against the earth when it happened, for just as her husband Clockwork sees all in time, she sees all in space." "Why would she warn you?" I asked "Because her husband had seen your fate, and I knew my evil twin sister would be after you powers." She said. Then she untied me and took me by the hand.

We were on a space ship. "Why would your sister want my powers?" "Because at the time Danny Phantom lost his powers you were the most powerful ectoplasmic entity in the galaxy." Ulala answered. I began to cry. "Is it true, then? That I tried to take over the world? That I humiliated that poor boy with freaks with fancy gadgetry?" "Unfortunately, Yes" she said "Which is why I have to remove your ghost powers. Permanantly." She shocked me with tons of energy. The ectoplasm that once coarsed through my body… now coarsed through hers. "Sister!" I heard a goddess-like voice say. I looked around the woman who I thought was Ulala was really her evil sister. "You're too late Ulala!" she screamed you're too late!" And within seconds, my power was gone, and I collapsed.

I awoke in the arms of Svenson. Not far was Stacie, Ulala, Nebula and Clockwork. "I have already warned the phantom family" said clockwork. "good" ulala said. "Now we must make sure her powers never enter her body again. "What was Moria's purpose for that anyway?" asked Stacie. "She wants to take over the whole universe." Ulala said. Then she glared at me. "Like you once did, Vivica." "Vivica?" I asked "Yeah I picked that name out for you." Svenson said. "You actually cared enough to pick out a name for me?" "You know, Danny Fenton's dad actually cared for you too." Ulala said never looking up from her work. "But you betrayed his trust the day you swore vengeance on him." "Omygod…" I whispered. In an instant I was sobbing. "these powers of mine – I've misused them. Oh empress, do what you must." So she sent me back to earth. "Go. Be a good mother and wife. Learn what its like to live as the normal do."

Three weeks later, the blackouts started.


End file.
